fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PaulLevesque555/Ajax
This article is about a fanmade servant This article is for Ajax. For 5 , please wait until he is finally summoned with his Shield. Active Skills First Skill= Draws attention of all enemies to self for 3 turn. Increases own defense for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |2leveleffect = Attack + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= Absorption + |l1 = 200% |l2 = 250% |l3 = 300% |l4 = 350% |l5 = 400% |l6 = 450% |l7 = 500% |l8 = 550% |l9 = 600% |l10 = 700% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 21% |2l3 = 22% |2l4 = 23% |2l5 = 24% |2l6 = 25% |2l7 = 26% |2l8 = 27% |2l9 = 28% |2l10 = 30% |3leveleffect = NP Rate + |3l1 = 10% |3l2 = 11% |3l3 = 12% |3l4 = 13% |3l5 = 14% |3l6 = 15% |3l7 = 16% |3l8 = 17% |3l9 = 18% |3l10 = 20% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Berserker class. (Takes 2.0 damage from them instead of 1.5) }} Noble Phantasm Rank B-= Reduces their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases own attack for 3 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |6}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |6}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |9}} |43 = |12}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |17}} |81 = |35}} |82 = |6}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography Trivia * Credits to Christos Giannopoulus (Or Konstantine Alexiou) for the illustration and CE. This is the true challenge of creating fan servant imo, finding the proper image to represent your servant. This Ajax is the closest of what i have in mind, just minus the Shield since he is yet to be a Shielder. * Copied Lancer Artoria Alter stats. * I designed him as a hard-hitting buster servant with decent crit boost. His taunt is there as a remainder that he is actually a shielder and to replace Georgios as solo tribute. Like how Artoria is always summoned with Instinct, Ajax will always be summoned with that skill. * Good luck reading that NP name lol. I designed him as a Lancer after finding out that he actually wields an Ashen Spear from Illiad. Then i did a research from several Journal Articles and a few pages of Illiad to help me with it. By the way, don't use Google Translate to translate the NP name. I used actual Greek online dictionary for it. * Like the servants i designed before, he has a lore Grail war with him, connecting him with several servants i designed. * Tell me if i did something wrong in this blog post. Category:Blog posts